


Speak Now

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Depressed Draco Malfoy, Grief/Mourning, Hiding, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Running Away, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: Based on the Taylor Swift song “Speak Now”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fandom One-Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 28





	Speak Now

"Harry Potter is dead!" 

When he heard this, time seemed to stand still and all he could focus on was the lifeless body in the giant's arms. He couldn't breath and subconsciously walked to his parents as they called out to him. He didn't hear anything anyone else said around him, not his parents not Voldemort not even his own mouth as he reassures his mother that he's fine.

He's most definitely not fine because his boyfriend of two years, well secret boyfriend, is dead. He's not here anymore, no more kisses after dark when they sneak into the Room of Requirements together. No more secret meetings between classes when Draco typically ends up getting pressed against a desk or the wall. He really doesn't know how he's going to live now that Harry's no longer here with him.

The next thing he feels is the stomach plunging feeling of apparition when he finally focuses on the fact that they are in his home, actually it has never been a home to him. Harry was his home.

"Grab everything you wish to bring with you for we are not returning," Lucius's voice pierces Draco's thoughts and he heads towards his bedroom. He grabs his endless bag and starts throwing everything in it. Clothes. Trophies. Photos.

Just looking at the photos he has of them together makes him start crying. He doesn't care if Malfoys aren't supposed to cry. Screw whoever came up with that rule. The boy he loves is dead and he is allowed to mourn, but now isn't the best time to do so. 

He finishes chucking everything in quickly and heads back down stairs to see how bare the house is. "Honey, are you ready?" Narcissa asks cupping Draco's cheek and looking at him with pity and guilt.

"Yes mother," Draco responds emotionlessly as they head out to their backyard to wait for Lucius. When he finally emerges they all grab hands and apparates once again to an unfamiliar location. "Where are we?"

"It is a home I purchased many years ago under a secret account, so no one can find us," Lucius states and Narcissa just nods in understanding as they all look around at their new house.

"Yes, but where is this new house?" Draco asks not daring to look at his father as it is partially his fault that his boyfriend is dead.

"France," Lucius answers and Draco only nods before walking off to find his new room and unpack.

Draco lays on his bed feeling lost and alone while the one who usually holds him and comforts him, when he feels this way, is dead. He just wants to go back in time and for everything to be like it used to be.

-

1 year later

Harry has been looking for Draco for the past year and is happy to finally admit that he finally found his boyfriend.

When the fighting had finally come to end so long ago all Harry has wanted to do was wrap his boyfriend up in a tight hug and just go home. But he soon came to learn that Draco fled at the beginning of the fight with his family. Sure he was happy Draco was safe but he thought he would have wanted to be with him afterwards to know that he was safe and very much alive.

"I'm unsure if he even knows your alive, Harry." Hermione's comment floors him and he just stares at her is shock terrified that she may be right. "He did leave as soon as it was announced you were dead, I don't think he even saw you fall out if Hagrid's arms."

Harry fled to Draco's house soon after that to learn that it was filled with aurors and that they had all fled the country. Harry cried for the next three days before his determination set in to find his boyfriend and bring him home. Sure he'll have to face the ministry but he won't be alone as Harry will stand by his side the whole time. 

He knew he couldn't do it on his own so when Hermione begged him to finish his seventh year he refused and instead joined the aurors. And when he was able to go on missions and research incidents, on the side he looked for Draco. He knew he could find him. 

And he's happy to say that he has.

They had moved to France and even with everything Lucius Malfoy has done, he is still a very rich man. He fits in quite easily with the higher class in France and within that year an arranged marriage was set for Draco. Harry was devastated when he found out but he swore he wasn't going to let him slip out of his fingers again.

So, on the day of Draco's wedding Harry shows up in a tux ready to crash his wedding. Sure, he's not someone you would normally see crashing a wedding but he doesn't care. He wraps his cloak around himself and walks inside. As he walks around trying to find the chapel he hears screaming and comes to see a dark red haired girl in a wedding dress yelling at one of the other girls in the room. Harry frowns but continues down the hall.

Eventually he finds the open doors he looks in to see the chairs full of people, two of which he recognizes. Harry walks to the back right corner of the room since Draco is yet to enter. When he does Harry's breath is taken away. His blond hair has grown down to his shoulders while he's gained a bit more muscle, he's grow into himself. He comes to a stop at the alter and just stares at the back door emotionless.

When the wedding march begins Harry gets nervous that he won't be able to do this, maybe Draco will be happier without him. But when the door opens and Draco's expression doesn't change Harry knows he has to do this.

So, Harry stands there waiting and waiting till the preacher finally says, "If there is anyone to refute these two getting married may you speak now or forever hold your peace." Harry takes a deep breath, drops his cloak, and steps out into the aisle way. Instantly, Draco's eyes snap to his and he freezes.

"I would like to refute this marriage!" Harry exclaims causing Narcissa to gasp as she turns to see him standing there, before looking down at her lap in shame.

"Under what retrospects?" The preacher asks not giving up on this wedding.

"That I'm in love with the groom," Harry says making everyone gasp as Draco stares crying and runs straight into Harry's waiting arms.

"I thought you were dead," Draco cries trying to get some sort of control over himself but can't seem to.

"Surprise," Harry whispers kissing him softly when a loud screech interrupts them.

"Excuse me! What about my wedding!?!" The red headed girl yells angrily, her voice like nails on a chalkboard. Even in his crying state Draco is able to flip her off and jump up so that he is grappling Harry like a koala as he's carried out of the chapel.

"I love you so much," Draco cries gripping Harry so tightly his hands turn white.

"I love you too," Harry whispers back as he kisses his forehead and apparates back to Grimmauld Place. "Welcome Home."

"It's good to be home," Draco sighs hugging Harry seemingly even tighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder why he never questions why they ran away, but I guess he was just too depressed to think about that.
> 
> I hope you liked this one, I don't normally write one shots based on songs but I was listening to this and I just couldn't resist. I didn't follow a lot of the song but I really like how this turned out.


End file.
